


Supersuit

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: And it clicked in my head, Comedy, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Had to do it, Hope you liked it, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Married Couple, Was watching The Incredibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: A battle rages and Kara can't find her supersuit





	Supersuit

**Author's Note:**

> The Incredibles begged me to do this.

Kara stared into the starry night from the penthouse’s balcony as she procrastinated her share of tasks to be done for her sister’s arrival to dinner. Ever since Sam and Alex had gotten together, Lena seemed fixated in having them over as much as possible, which Kara didn’t necessarily minded, but Lena was a control freak that needed the penthouse squeaky clean or else she would die; but she couldn’t really complain about Lena’s behavior, she knew what she’d gotten herself into when they got married and wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

As Kara thought dreamily of Lena, Mon-El and Reign rushed by Kara’s balcony as they fought viciously and Kara followed them with her gaze as they went down to ground level and thrashed the city; Kara sprang away from the balcony at super speed and took off the night dress Lena had ordered her to wear for dinner to then look around the room for her Supergirl suit to no avail. She ran around and looked in the other rooms of the house but could not find it; exasperated she decided to ask the person who should know where it was given she was the only other in the penthouse.

"Honey?" Kara called out to Lena as she went around the house at normal speed to check, just in case she had overlooked it in her rush to find it in the initial reaction moments.

"What?" Lena's voice sounded faint from where Kara stood but it was still audible without super hearing.

"Where's my supersuit?" Kara double-checked where she usually left it when she wasn’t wearing it, just in case she had been in that much of a rush that she had overlooked it.

"What?" Lena asked and Kara raised her voice loud enough to be heard in the city.

"Where...is...my supersuit?" Kara said slowly to make herself understood.

"I, uh-" Lena's voice was barely in Kara's mind as she rushed once more towards the balcony to check the state of the fight, just in time to see Reign and Mon-El matching each other punch by punch. "Put it away."

A massive explosion lit up the night sky as Mon-El and Reign tried to use their heat vision against each other only to end up destroying a gas station, making Kara's need to find her things and go help Mon-El before it was too late even worse.

"Where?" Kara called out as she triple-checked every room in the house.

"Why do you need to know?" Lena called out, her voice very loud now and Kara grew exasperated at the fact she hadn't noticed Lena moving her suit from where she had left it.

"I need it!" Kara grew so desperate she started to move the furniture to see if Lena had hidden it somewhere behind or inside them somehow.

"Uh-uh!" Lena tutted from where she was in the house, her voice loud yet far from where Kara stood "Don't you think about running off to do some heroic battle! You are not leaving me here to entertain Alex and Sam!"

"The city is in danger!" Kara yelled as she tried to reason with Lena and started to look around, trying to think where Lena could possibly have placed her suit.

"My liquor stash is in danger!" Lena said, her voice beginning to show outrage at the thought that Kara was going to leave her here to deal Alex and Sam and their tendency to throw each other lovely doe eyes that turned to unrepentant eye sex after a while.

"You tell me where my suit is, woman!" Kara said as she grew desperate at the whole situation. Every moment that passed was vital and she needed to find her suit "We are talking about the greater good!"

"'Greater good?'" Lena said, the echo in the house carrying the astonishment in her voice around the house "I am your wife! I'm the greatest 'good' you are ever gonna get!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment! Check out my other works! There might be something you like!


End file.
